The present invention relates to a pressure-regulating solenoid valve conventionally comprising an electrical subassembly provided with a coil and its yoke, associated with a hydraulic subassembly. The latter comprises mainly a seat through which a conduit passes linking two fluid circuits, respectively at high and low pressures, means of blocking said conduit, a push rod sliding in a pole piece and which operates these blocking means, and a moving core joined to the push rod the displacement of which is controlled by the coil.